TIEMPO DE AMAR
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Los Time Force Rangers se han ido... Wes se siente algo deprimido y reflexiona al respecto de su vida desde que los conoció.


Tiempo de Amar 

Por: Cyber Ninja

**Los Time Force Rangers se han ido... Wes se siente algo deprimido y reflexiona al respecto de su vida desde que los conoció.**

El sol resplandecía cálidamente sobre las inmensas aguas del océano, el viento soplaba ligeramente, probablemente debido a la tranquila brisa de verano. Mientras las tranquilas gaviotas surcaban el cielo, volando libres como sólo ellas pueden hacerlo.

Toda esta visión paradisíaca se reflejaba en mis ojos, al igual que mi tristeza.

Estoy aquí, contemplando la orilla del mar. Sé que aparentaría ser un hombre fuerte y duro, pero por dentro sentía un gran vacío, quizá tan inmenso como el mismo mar. Me sentía como si estuviese mal, enfermo de un padecimiento casi incurable y que en ocasiones, solo en ocasiones nos hace sufrir: El Amor

Soy Wes Collins, el antiguo hasta hace poco Time Force Red Ranger. Estoy solo, puedo sentir como la suave brisa mueve mi cabello, ni siquiera trato de evitarlo, para qué?

"Que extraño es todo esto! Por que me siento así " pienso "Wes, ellos están bien, volvieron a casa! Deberías estar alegre… Pero; porqué... me siento tan mal?"

JEN! Por que tuvo que ser todo así? Cuando finalmente ambos admitimos lo que sentíamos… porqué tuvimos que separarnos, yo te amaba con todo mi ser, tal vez así fue desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Nuevamente miro hacia el cielo. Mis pensamientos pasan por mi mente, tan fuertes como la misma corriente de las olas… retrocediendo, hacia las cosas que pasaron hace tanto tiempo…

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi; Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar en mi motocicleta y mis llaves cayeron, me incliné, y de pronto un cuerpo delicado choco con mi cabeza. Yo estaba a punto de reclamar y ponerme agresivo - sonrío ante esto - Pero de pronto ante mis ojos descubrí a una linda chica, la más linda que yo había visto en mi vida, quise mirar a su ojos pero traía unas gafas, vestía ropa extraña. Yo trate de hablar pero aun me encontraba impactado.

Ella se disculpó tímidamente, yo sólo pude contestarle "Discúlpame tú a mí". Y arranqué.

Pero en ese momento no deseaba irme! Quería quedarme ahí. Por qué no lo hice? Tal vez por que pensaba:

"Que chica tan rara! Y que extraña ropa traía!" Traté de burlarme pero enseguida me sentí extraño, como si un rayo me hubiera impactado. Volteé buscándola pero ella ya no estaba.

Agite mi cabeza y pensé "Vamos Wes! Que haces? Es sólo una chica, probablemente ya no volverás a verla" y nuevamente arranque en mi motocicleta.

Durante el transcurso la imagen de esa chica seguía dentro de mi mente, era extraño, había conocido a algunas chicas pero ninguna me había impactado como esta lo había hecho. Me decía a mí mismo "Basta ya Wes! Olvídate de ella, de seguro no volverás a verla."

Y seguía conduciendo mi motocicleta velozmente, de pronto me di cuenta que no-tenia rumbo fijo, me detuve en un semáforo, agite la cabeza buscando reanimarme.

Me sentía presionado esos días, no hacía mucho que había terminado la escuela, pero quería decidir exactamente que hacer con mi vida; no sé, talvez en ese momento quería seguir los pasos de mi padre. En su compañía. Pero aun tenía una duda. Realmente debería ser ese mi destino?

Mis ojos se volvieron al cielo en ese instante. A pesar de tener dinero y buena educación, no podía evitar sentir un vacío dentro de mí… No sé, tal vez desde que murió mi Madre he estado así. Nadie me ha demostrado cariño y apoyo como ella lo hacia. Sé que mi padre también me quiere, pero parece que nada mas tiene cabeza para sus negocios, me pregunto si aun piensa en ti? No lo sé la verdad y no me atrevo a preguntar; pero algo me dice que él no se ha olvidado de ti.

El semáforo cambió a verde, y me dispuse a continuar. Avancé sobre unas calles concurridas, la gente transitaba normalmente, parecería que seria un día tranquilo.

Varias cosas transcurrían por mi mente, pero sobre todo aun pensaba en esa chica, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sentía como si la conociera, talvez en otra época o en otro lugar… parecía una tontería pero así era. Y no sabía él porqué.

"Quisiera volver a verla! Pero ni siquiera sé quien es o donde vive, vamos Wes! Tal vez solo sea una pasión pasajera. Ya no la veras otra vez, y así podrás olvidarte de ella" Pensé. Que Equivocado estaba! En ese momento desconocía el enorme impacto que esa chica tendría en mi destino.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos cercanos de la gente, "Qué esta pasando?" Me pregunté mientras veía a la gente correr despavorida, se empezaron a escuchar algunas explosiones y mucho ruido.

Arranqué mi motocicleta hacia la otra avenida y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a la distancia a unos extraños sujetos que vestían ropas metálicas y cascos, parecían personajes salidos de alguna historieta, esos seres aterrorizaban a la gente disparando algunas armas extrañas.

Al frente de ellos estaba una mujer, vestía ropa blanca y rara, por lo que veía tenia un carácter odioso. Sentí deseos de huir también, pero extrañamente me quede en el sitio donde estaba.

"Quiénes son esos tipos?" me preguntaba, en ese momento aparecieron 4 chicos extraños, vestían ropa color blanco, parecían ser uniformes o algo así.

Un chico alto, uno mucho bajo de estatura y con el cabello verde, una chica de color, y de pronto mis ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir al 4to sujeto. Era ella! La chica que había visto apenas unos minutos, aquella chica que tan solo unos segundos atrás me había dejado impactado. Todos vestían ese extraño vestuario y se disponía a enfrentarse a los extraños sujetos.

Parecían estar hablado, pero como estaba a distancia no podía oír lo que decían. De repente empezaron a pelear. Todos demostraban ser buenos para el combate; y sobre todo ella derribaba enemigos como la mejor.

Yo sonreí y me decía "Que les parece? Esa chica sabe patear traseros, vaya!"

De repente empezó a lucha con la mujer, de ropa blanca y rara. Pero fue derribada y sujetada por algunos de esos tipos extraños. Sin duda alguna estaba en problemas. Así que sin pensarlo arranqué mi motocicleta y me dirigí hacia ellos.

Normalmente no hubiera hecho eso, pero sentía que algo por dentro me impulsaba a hacerlo.

La chica rara vestida de blanco (después sabría que se trataba de Nadira) desapareció y los sujetos metálicos estaban a punto de disparar, y ella estaba indefensa.

A toda velocidad llegue en mi motocicleta y sorpresivamente patee a uno de ellos, me detuve mientras se arrojaban sobre mí. En ese momento me fue muy útil mi entrenamiento en artes marciales, ya que pude derribarlos fácilmente. Los pateaba, tiraba y finalmente cayeron vencidos.

Yo inmediatamente me dirigí hacia ella, se acerco a mí, parecía un poco desorientada, la tomé entre mis brazos y finalmente por un instante pude ver sus hermosos ojos.

Nuevamente sentí esa sensación, la miré nuevamente directo a su bello rostro. Quería decirle tanto... pero sólo atiné a preguntar "Estas bien? Qué fue todo eso?"

En eso decidí quitarme el casco y de pronto pude ver una enorme expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, se llevó las manos a la boca, parecía haberse quedado sin habla. "Oye que te pasa?" Le pregunté preocupado. "No soy un fantasma".

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar en sus mejillas, sin duda algunas se veía muy hermosa; pero pude distinguir que a pesar de ser sensible y delicada, poseía un carácter duro como el acero.

Ella aun seguía tratando de hablar. "Yo... yo…"

En eso llegaron los demás chicos. "Estas bien JEN?" Pregunto la chica de color.

JEN! Ese era su nombre, al fin lo conocía. De pronto la otra chica me miró y también se sorprendió. Los otros dos llegaron y pasó lo mismo.

"No puede ser!"

"Es increíble" decían todos mientras me observaban.

Me empezaba a incomodar, en eso la chica alta de color se lanzo sobre mí y me agarró el rostro. Tenía una fuerza tremenda. "Auch! Oye!"

"Eres igual a Alex!"

"Quién es Alex?" Pregunte al pequeño grupo.

Jen interrumpió, mientras aun se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Nadie! Gracias por ayudarme pero ya estoy bien"

"OK, no hay problema, pero debo irme." Dije. Quería quedarme y conocerla mejor, pero lo que había visto me había confundido bastante, me subí a mi motocicleta mientras sentía sus miradas sobre mí.

Arranqué y ellos me siguieron observando por unos breves segundos; la miré nuevamente. A sus ojos, y me alejé.

Mientras seguía avanzando, un nombre seguía sonando en mi mente. "JEN!"

"Vaya, que hermosa es. Oh no!" Me detuve frenando mi motocicleta. "No le pedí su teléfono ni nada! Maldición! De seguro ya se fueron." Me lamentaba, había conocido a una linda chica pero lo único que concia de ella era su nombre.

Frustrado seguí mi camino. Suspire y me dije a mí mismo. "Bueno Wes, no es el fin del mundo" y continué mi camino.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con ella. Pensé que ahora si no volvería a verla… pero que equivocado estaba; por que esa chica de una u otra forma entraría en mi vida.

"Aun sigo pesando lo extraño que suele ser la vida en algunas ocasiones… justo cuando creemos tener todo planeado, un pequeño acontecimiento puede llegar a cambiarlo todo.

Cuál es mi razón de pensar en todo esto? tal vez el hecho de que me haya convertido en un Ranger.

Había llegado a casa después de algunas horas de vagar por ningún lado, entré y para variar mi padre no estaba. Decidí irme a la cama, auque sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Jen aun seguía dentro de mi mente. Incluso pensaba en su reacción, el por qué se puso mal cuando me vio el rostro, eran cosas que aun no comprendía.

Vaya! Debo admitir que no creía mucho en el destino, pero pronto iba cambiar de parecer, sobre todo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar.

Yo no esperaba verla ahí en la sala de mi casa. Cómo debía reaccionar? No sabía ni que hacer ni que decir, me preguntaba. _"Dios! Aun sigo soñando?"_

Ella estaba ahí para pedir mi ayuda, aunque en esa ocasión no me porte muy bien, decidí escucharla, pero a pesar de lo que ella me había hecho sentir, no estaba muy seguro de tomarla en serio.

Me empezó a relatar casos inconcebibles, como la llegada de Ransik y que ella y sus amigos venían del año 3000 y eran parte de la fuerza del tiempo.

A medida que escuchaba, notaba dentro de mi sentimientos encontrados. No solo me sentía feliz ya que la había vuelto a ver. Ahora pensaba que aparte de linda, dura y valiente, estaba loca!

Me negué a creerle, pero dentro de mí; estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella, aún creer su historia. Por que lo que había visto hacía poco me había hecho dudar.

Pero no! yo y mi mala costumbre de burlarme. Ella perdió la paciencia y me dijo algo que me estremeció.

_"Esto es inútil, olvídalo, sabia que tú no eras como el!"_

_"Como el?"_ de qué hablaba? ya no pude preguntar por que ella se fue corriendo.

Puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me sentí mal. _"Oh no! Bien hecho Wes!"_, me disponía a arrancar en mi motocicleta cuando nuevamente una extraña sensación me invadió, sentí deseos de ir hacia ella.

Por que? Ni siquiera la conocía… pero algo me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Arranqué mi motocicleta y a medida que avanzaba se escuchaba el caos alrededor. Veía a la gente nuevamente correr despavorida, un tremendo bullicio reinaba, rápidamente baje de mi moto y empecé a correr. Cuando llegué a la escena, ella estaba en serios problemas; la habían arrojado por los aires.

Yo sin pensarlo salté y la atrapé, ambo caímos. Y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude ver en su mirada una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, ambos nos incorporamos; sus amigos llegaron junto a nosotros.

Ella sacó un objeto que me entrego rápidamente. _"Toma! Es tuyo!_

En ese instante, ya no pensé nada mas, sólo actué; lo tome y me lo coloqué en la muñeca, no se como pero sentía que sabia que hacer, como luchar y como reaccionar; parecía algo natural en mi.

rápidamente iniciamos la transformación, nos convertimos por primera vez en Power Rangers. Yo sentía dentro de mí una inmensa alegría; ya que estaba junto a la mujer que me había robado el corazón, luchábamos juntos; y deseaba que fuera así por siempre.

Aunque al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias, los Rangers terminaron aceptándome, yo al principio me sentía como un bicho raro; pero con el tiempo también aprecie a los demás, como el sabio y callado Lucas, el amable e inteligente de Trip, la extrovertida y dulce Katy. Pero Jen… se había convertido casi en mi razón de ser.

Buscaba el modo de ganarme su cariño y conquistar su corazón, aunque estaba conciente de lo ella sentía por Alex, y que aun estaba latente en sus pensamientos.

Me preguntaba a mi mismo muchas veces: _"Como competir con alguien así...?"_

Cuando Alex apareció y descubrimos que aun estaba con vida. Por como Jen lo abrazo… yo sentí que por dentro algo se rompía, un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza se apoderaron de mi.

Alex había vuelto; y tal vez Jen ya no se separaría de el.

El al parecer no era igual que antes, ya que prácticamente la trató como una extraña sabiendo lo que Jen sentía por él, pero aun así yo pensaba que no tenia posibilidad alguna.

Cuando él me pidió el Morpher y pretendía ocupar su lugar como Red Ranger, yo sabia que probablemente me separaría de mis amigos… y de Jen.

Acepté, pero sólo lo hice por ella. Por lo que sentía por Alex , yo no deseaba interponerme en su felicidad. Aun sabiendo que mi destino no era ser un Ranger, ni que Jen estuviera conmigo; no lo aceptaba y quería luchar.

A pesar de que dicen que cada quien tiene un destino, yo quise formar el mío propio, y que Jen y mis amigos estuvieran en él. Así que cuando Alex no pudo llevar al equipo a la victoria yo nuevamente me convertí en un Ranger. Y los ayudé por que sabia que mi destino era estar con ellos.

Después Jen perdonó a Alex por su actitud, pero me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, me sentí triste por ella, pero a la vez sentía alegría; ya que pensaba que tenia posibilidades.

Y a partir de ese momento nuestra relación iba por buen camino, yo sentía la necesidad de confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero no se qué pasaba, porqué siempre los chicos somos así? solemos esconder nuestros sentimientos… No sé, talvez sea por el miedo de ser rechazados y sufrir.

Aunque yo no sabia como ocultar lo que sentía; y percibía que ella sentía algo parecido. Al fin podríamos estar juntos, pero pasaba por alto que ella tarde o temprano se iría.

Ese DIA llegó cuando al fin después de una fuerte lucha; Ransik se rindió. Sabia que la misión había terminado y ahora ella se iría de mi.

Muchas cosa pasaron por mi mente, cuando estábamos juntos platicábamos mucho y reíamos. Recordé que una vez, le robe un beso mientras dormía; y ella pareció corresponderlo… no se si fue sólo mi imaginación o fue verdad.

Finalmente la hora había llegado. Nos reunimos en la playa: mi Papa, Eric y los Guardianes de Plata; para despedir a los Time Force Rangers.

Yo me acerqué a ellos, para despedirme de cada uno.

La despedida fue triste pero emotiva, ellos mas que mis amigos habían sido mi familia, y había aprendido a quererlos. Uno a uno fueron entrando en la nave; a medida que esto pasaba; mi corazón perdía un trozo.

Finalmente llegué hacia ella, nos miramos un instante y hablamos talvez por última vez.

_"Quisiera que te quedaras." _

_"Yo también... pero sabemos que no puedo."_

De su bolsillo saco su placa y la coloco en mi mano. _"Quiero que siempre tengas esto Wes... y nunca me olvides." _

_"No podría."_

Ella empezó a alejarse, mientras mi corazón latía apresuradamente. Pero entonces se detuvo, se volvió y corrió hacia mí. Nos abrazamos tiernamente, no puedo describir cuan hermoso y significativo fue eso para mi.

Finalmente ambos lo admitíamos, nos amábamos. Ella me dijo las palabras que yo siempre había deseado escuchar.

_"debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo...te amo." _

_"También yo te amo Jen, quisiera vivir otros mil años para poder estar juntos."_

Nuevamente nos abrazamos, pensando que aquel abrazo seria talvez el último. Yo no deseaba dejarla ir; pero así tenia que ser y debía aceptarlo.

Ella se alejo y desapareció al entrar en la nave. Esta empezó a elevarse y desparecer en el cielo. Yo sentía que mi corazón se había ido con ella, pero también sentía una gran satisfacción y alegría, por que estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia ella.

quería pensar en que nos volveríamos a ver, pero si no fuera así, ambos debíamos seguir con nuestras vidas. Gracias a ella, yo había descubierto que mi función que era el ayudar a los demás. Ella y mis amigos me habían enseñado el valor de hacer el bien y jamás los olvidaría.

Mi papá se acercó a mi, y sentí su mano en mi hombro; eso me reconfortó mucho ya que también mi relación con él había mejorado.

_"Estas bien?" _me pregunto.

_"si." _

_"Ahora qué, hijo?" _

_"Pues... no sé." _

_"Bueno... te propongo un negocio." _

_"Papa! Por favor..." _

_"No, no! Escúchame, escúchame... Quiero hacer unos cambios en los Guardias de Plata. Protegeremos toda la ciudad... gratis. Necesito un buen líder... qué dices?"_

Lo pensé un momento, era mi oportunidad de poder ayudar a la gente y hacer el bien. _"Hecho! Pero quiero a Eric como compañero..."_

Eric me miro sorprendido. _"Qué dices?"_

El aceptó, y nuestras manos chocaron en un saludo de amistad y compañerismo. Sosteniendo la placa de Jen en mi mano, en ese momento supe que todo estaría bien.

Pienso que el futuro... es muy brillante.

Ahora estaba listo para empezar a forjar mi destino... pero tenía la esperanza de que ese destino nos permitiera reunirnos algún Día.

Así será...?

FIN.


End file.
